


Don't let me remember (on hold)

by Jessica4jess



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica4jess/pseuds/Jessica4jess
Summary: It is a story about Hope a football player and Josie a medical student, how they fall in love, what struggles they face, will they remain strong or will they grow apart... this story starts from middle and will continue with past and present scenes...these characters are not mine, just using characters of legacies to write as a fiction. And also story is a collection of movies which I improved.This is casual stuff. Not supernatural.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 11





	1. The fall

Josie pov

I am searching all over the place, the thought that hope might be here is killing me, it's been an hour after the earthquake hit. The place is almost destroyed to pieces. All the buildings collapsed. People are struggling to get out to safety and guards are helping those who are struck. My heart is crying out Hope's name. "Hope", "Hope", I was calling her name again and again in hope that she would respond if here. I am also helping some whom I can help. I saw a phone in the corner and dailed hope's number. She lift the call, "Hope, where are you?" "I am in my house, Maya is with me here, why?" " Nothing I just called to know if you are safe or not!" "Why won't I be safe, I am in New York not in Kansas city where an earthquake hit." I sighed and cut the call when she is asking me where am I ? How can I say Hope I am waiting for you, when you forgot about me and moving on in your life. I was about to go to the place where we last met year before but someone asked for a doctor. I was reminded of my duty to serve. So I asked what they would need me to help with. They showed me to a tent where people who are injured are being treated to recover. I attended few patients and tried to move out of the tent but rescuers brought a small kid of age nearly ten with a cut on his hand and a cut on his head. I looked around if anyone is here to attend to his wounds found noone so I lead myself towards him and started cleaning his wound and dressing it.  
He is smiling all the while, that brought a smile on my face too. He is so cute and is brave. After finishing I draw a sun smiley and few bird symbols on his hand and left. With sadness I reached the place and was re-collecting our last conversation. Lizzie phone interupted me."did you meet her, what was her reaction?" " No Lizzie she isn't here, she didn't come here for me. Even if she had come and we met, what for? We both would have died." I heard footsteps I am turning myself to follow the sound suddenly another rumbling occurred and earthquake hit the place second time. I was unconscious for a while. When I opened my eyes I am on a stretcher moving in a hospital hallway. My dad is walking along. "Dad, I am fine, don't worry, nothing serious". " Ok sweetie, let the doctor say the same, we will go home then." "Dad, Am I not the best doctor that you know?" I tried to pout, Just then doctor Jade entered and is pushing me into scanning room. "Hi Jade, how is your New Orleans girlfriend" Jade laughs and said" I've moved on dear, though that pout is cute." A small blush appeared which is not visible to others luckily.

After the check up I am standing in the room and was looking the scenary outside through the glass window. Lizzie enters the room, I turn looking as if I am waiting for someone. Lizzie asks"are you expecting that Hope will open this door? Nope Josie, she didn't come. Her mother said she went on a road trip with friends. Even she doesn't know to where." I just nod.

We arrive home later that evening and dad asked Lizzie to carry everything to my room and mom asked her to stay with me some more time. I know Lizzie will do that even if they don't say those. I know her like she knows me. That's what twin sisters are supposed to be, right?

Lizzie is not only my twin, my best friend also, she is the most understanding person when it comes to me. We used to have same room with double bed for us. But after I fall in love with Hope we managed to convince our parents and also ourselves for different rooms.

I am sitting ony bed cross legged and Lizzie is arranging my closet. Then she sat on the loveseat and was observing me. "Maybe it isn't right pining for one person. I feel low. I too have self respect." And then silence. I don't know what to say. Lizzie isn't speaking as if she knows I will continue with next thought. "There is no person called Hope in my life from now on. She doesn't deserve me you know."I laid doen on my bed. I don't know why I said that, is it to accept the fact that we don't exist anymore or to accept life without her.  
Lizzie then stands up and cuddled me into hug. "Josie" I hold my head as if in pain. "Josie don't think too much" "Lizzie I will.leave for Europe with mom." " Jo there is enough time for that. To come out of her thoughts and be normal again you need to be occupied with something. Fine I will talk to you tomorrow. Take rest. Take care" Lizzie pulled me closer to her and hushed me to sleep while I was crying. This is the second fall of our Love and this time there will be no rising.

Hope pov

I am hanging using a rod of the collapsed building, nothing under me but a big crack made by earthquake. I climbed my way out to safety. Officer Max is struck under a rooftop. I tried helping him and called another cop with his help we rescued Max. He immediately said thanks. I looked around and said "Officer what were you saying before?" "I said that Josie won't come here and Josie hadn't come" "thank you officer Max. I needed to hear that" I searched around for some more time calling out to Josie. I couldn't find her then I stand in line waiting for a chance to calll. I saw Max heading my way and called him for some help. " Follow me, I can will provide you with a phone." I called to Josie's house, " I am hope, Is Josie home?" Her mother answered the call, "oh we were just discussing about her marriage plan, thinking of planning for next winter." " Did Josie agreed?" "Why won't she agree? She promised that will be our decision last year, right Ric?" I cut the call, no need to hear the arrangements discussion. I felt very happy. "Josie hasn't come" a very big smile is on my face. Officer Max is looking at me with sympathy. Why? Josie isn't here. Then it hit me,"a second before I was being very happy that she is not here at this time but also hurt because she is not here for me. Even if she had come, what would have happened? We would have died. I am getting angry and hurt at the same time after hearing about her marriage" I said goodbye to officer and sat in a truck that is clearing survivors from the place. Five minutes passed, I got a call from Josie asking where I am. After the call I am looking at the pictures of ours. A slight tear escaped and fall on my hand where I drew the symbol Josie always draws on my hand. I wiped the symbol along with the tear. And looked at a boy before me who also has the same drawing on his hand. " Where did you draw it from? Who drew this?" "A girl draw this on me when she saved me." I showed him Josie pic and asked if the girl is her. He said yes and asked if I know her name. I said "she is Josie" I went back to search for her. Cops are clearing a group of people around a tower and I saw a girl going to towards the tower. Its Josie. I am following her and am calling her name. When I am close to her, I hear rumbling and all goes black. When I woke up I am completely worried about her, again I started calling her name and searching through remains. Then Max stopped me. "Hope? What are doing here? I thought you left? Why did you come back?" Officer Max asked me with confusion. "She has come, she is here, we were so close before the second hit. I will search for her. I need to make sure she is safe. I was about to leave but officer Max said" wait, I can help. Follow me" we both went into one of the camp for survivors and asked a worker for the list of suervived candidates. Max sighed in relief and said" she is safe, she came here. When second hit occured she was slightly injured but now she is having treatment and also she isn't here. Seems like her dad took her to New York" after hearing she was injured my heart took a speed ticket and I was about to loose control but was relieved that she is safe. I took long breath that I somehow stopped for the past two to three minutes. Officer Max throwed something at me and said here these are yours pointing at something behind me. I caught the keys! And saw my car somehow survived this hit. Ofcourse there's dirt all over it. I said goodbye for the second time and thank you for his help but now with a smile on my face. started my journey back to Josie. Who would have thought that the officer who is very angry the previous night for hitting him is now helping me and crying for our love.

To be continued....( I added some more story here so go through again)

Note: why Josie said this is second fall, what is their love story, why did they break up, to know more... Stay tuned to read.... Haha


	2. Who are you

yesterday when the pair arrived in Kansas.

Hope pov

My name is Hope. The meaning of my name is missing from my life since a year now. If there's any reason i feel alive today after this one year of dark phase, it's only because of Josie. She is the love of my life, my Always and Forever. There's a deep affinity that New York and this place in Kansas shares with both my love life and my future. We met here for the last time, exactly a year ago. This personal batting spanning 365 days i.e. 8760 hours and over one lakhs minutes is finally coming to an end. Generally in battles we lose kingdoms but i'll lose the purpose of my life without Josie's return. This very thought can take my breath away.

I reached Kansas city in my car, and parked the car walking to the place with just a bag containing some important things in my life that I brought as presents to Josie. I make my way towards the stairs. Past scenes walking through my brain, "look at them how happy they are", "won't we be happy if we get married?","marriage?","aren't you happy like this? why do we need to get married?", "But..","stop joking Hope". A theif who stole my bag brought me to present. While chasing that theif I accidentally hit a cop with a stone. Now, he is very angry with me and is arresting me. God! Why does this happen now. I am pleading to the officer that it was by fault, he took me to police station and was about to charge sheet. I am trying to convince him to leave me and that I should be going to meet Josie. I promised I will be back after just meeting her. His expression changed after listening Josie's name. "So, for love? Huh? Tell me your story, I will leave you without any case." With no way out of this I started to narrate him our story, and last words of Josie "if either of us feel the need to revive this relationship, let's meet here after an year. Just give it a thought, I will be waiting for you."

Officer Max said"Noone would bother to return to you after that conversation, that too a doctor. I don't see any hope. She will not come" hearing him say that words boiled my blood. With very less of control that I have I said"please don't say that. I have almost prepared to kill myself if she doesn't come" then everything started to tremble.

Josie arrived just before two hours from the incident.

Josie pov

I am walking to the motel that I stayed last time I visited. I am here but my mind and heart are running miles to reach Hope. I just wish she will come maybe not to say what I want to hear but atleast to see me that will be enough for me to live with. I went into the room and after freshing up I walked through the familiar street that brought me to the tower where we last met. Waiting for her here is way more difficult that the last year that passed. Everything around me began to rustle and a crack began to form on the ground below.

Present time

In college, "thank you so much sir for having me here in such a short notice" professor replied"you are welcome Josie, you have been a very good student here" "thank you sir"

Lizzie and I are walking out of the college. "Now it's just a matter of time Jo, see how you will forget Hope","I have already moved on girl" The guard there greeted me "how are you kid, it's been a long time" I just smiled and left to the local train station to go home. Lizzie dropped me at the station.

We are waiting for the train and are just talking some random things. "Yeah I know, right.. Jo.. Hope is here" eyeing towards the direction hope is. I just turned enough to see that she is just behind me but can't hear me. "I have escaped death Lizzie, must have come to console me or to convince me that she came to Kansas to meet me. I have no patience to bear with her lies now Lizzie please send her away. Please convey what I said to her in whatever way she understands" " Jo I didn't understand what you were saying how am I supposed to convey her this"  
"If she has to stay away, this is the correct and only way" with that saying I turned half way facing Hope. I smiled " is she your friend Lizzie? Hi I am Josette, Josie " forwarded my hand to shake. Hope stood there confused and laughed " oh in that case I am Elena" I laughed and said to Lizzie "she has the same name as our aunt, so nice. Train has arrived I am getting late. See you later Lizz, bye." I stepped forward Hope hold my wrist " Josie wait.. I lied to you that I was at home thinking you hadn't come. Are you upset that I am with Maya, she is my cousin Jo, did you forget? We should have realised then and there that this is indeed our Always and Forever.. it's not too late.. Come on Jo... we will talk to our parents. Jo.. please come" I listened everything she said but I am not gonna listen " who are you girl? Are you crazy? What always are you talking about? Whom do you think you are talking to?" I snapped at her and left to board the train. Lizzie will take care I guess.

I reached home and took rest, but my mind is not resting thinking about the only thing that stresses me now a days. Its evening, I called Lizzie to ask how the conversation went after I left. By third ring she lift the call "hello" "hello Jo, being a doctor you made another doctor lie, ughhhh the things I do for youuuu.. I was very hard to manage her" I smiled knowing hoe Hope can be. "Did she leave as soon as you spoke that?" "Jo, she probably thought it wouldn't be good to cry in my presence, she was shocked" Lizzie entered thorugh front door smiling at me" hey Jo, you are already here. When did you come?" " Did she leave immediately as soon as you spoke.." it hurts knowing she doesn't care enough to try. "I have been thinking about her for a year Lizzie, how can she give upon me so easily..." "Jo, listen I don't think she will bother you anymore now, so it's better you.." " I went to Kansas hoping that atleast I could see her in person" " atleast she came now, if you ask me consider her" " yeah she came... But left as soon as you said I lost memory.." " isn't that what you want, no Hope in your life" "yeah, but it hurts when I hear she left immediately" I was sitting in stairs and crying Lizzie is standing infront me. I heard a knock on the front door. Lizzie went and answered only for me to here her voice again. "Hey" Lizzie said eyeing me that she is here "hi Hope, what happened? Why are you here? Is everything okay?" " Yes Lizzie, can we talk? Like right now?" " Okay Hope, will you come in?" Why does Lizzie have to do that, Hope doesn't know I am here, if she come in she will know that. Ughhhh goddddd!


	3. Have to Love her all over again

Hope pov

As soon as I can I retuned from Kansas knowing that Josie is safe, stepping down flight I took my car and started towards Josie's house. Caroline is sitting on the bench outside and is drinking coffee it seems. "Hi aunty, is Josie here?" She greeted me "hey Hope, no Josie has gone to college" before she could say further I drove to her college. When I reached there the guard greeted me "Josie just now left to subway" why is fate playing with me like this, I started to subway without caring about speed or traffic. I need to see her immediately I can handle fines later. I reached subway and was searching for her, there she is with Lizzie talking as usual. Lizzie saw me, Josie is facing Lizzie. Josie looked back and saw me and again turned towards her twin. Mad I guess. Hmmm.... I have to convince her. When I stood beside her she half turned towards me and " is she your friend Lizzie? Hi I am Josette, Josie" she introduced herself? She is trying to play smart.. but she looks so cute. Why not play the game with her.. " oh in that case I am Elena" I said knowing too well Elena is her aunt's name. She laughed and spoke to Lizzie "she has the same name as our aunt, so nice. Train has arrived I am getting late, see you later Lizz. Bye" and is starting to step on train. I was taken aback by her ignorance. I hold her hand and apologised for lying about staying at home. And how wrong am I to think we could live without each other. Her reply took away my breath, she doesn't recognise me? She don't know who I am? Is this the punishment she is giving me? No no this can't be happening.. she is just joking. She left without even turning back. Lizzie is looking at me with pity? Why? Has she moved on so easily past this year that she doesn't even remember me?   
Lizzie said" Hope I need to talk to you" "it is my fault Lizzie, I asked for break-up. But does that mean she won't recognise me?" "Hope I don't know how to tell you, she is not previous Josie. She has lost some part of her memory due to the injury from earthquake" "what!" " She has amnesia Hope, she won't remember any of her memories. She can't recollect many happenings related to her despite effort. You are one among those. She doesn't know you now" this is the final straw. I can't take anymore. Is this for real? "No Lizzie, she can't forget me, you know us, how we were one, how can she live with only half of her!" " Believe it or not Hope, it is the truth. She lost her memories of you completely and don't try to remind her. It is risky. It might effect her stability. And I won't let you come near her again if you try. You are just a stranger to her. It is better you begin a new life and move on. Please move on Hope" I left the place immediately without hearing to Lizzie completely. Why is this happening to us, I know I am at fault, but this is too much to take from me. I won't let this happen. Yes! I have to confirm again. Lizzie. I went to Lizzie's room. Josie won't be there. So it will be easy. As I reached Lizzie is talking to someone. I can't hear the other person maybe on phone. I knocked and she opened the door. "Hi" I said. Lizzie looked shocked. And said "hey" she paused and kind of rolled her eyes? She spoke again "hi hope what happened? Why are you here? Is everything okay?" In one go. " Yes Lizzie just, can we talk, like right now?" "Okay Hope, will you come in?" " Oh no, I just..." I started but don't know how to ask, she said. " It's fine Hope, you can ask" hearing her I nodded " you said something some time back" Lizzie started" that.. whatever it may be, you are just a stranger to her.. " " that means Josie completely forgot me, she won't remember me if I appear infront of her" "yes Hope, you have seen that right? Her memories are fading..." Lizzie cut herself off and said "she has no memory of who you are, what you are to her, no memory that she met you" hearing that I smile, my heart jumped again with hope. Lizzie is confused " why are you laughing Hope" I replied " so that I can begin loving her all over again from tomorrow" Lizzie scrunched her eyebrows" I don't understand" I gave her a smile" she will understand".  
After that I went home, mom hugged me as soon as she saw me. Lost in whole Josie thoughts I forgot to inform mom that I am going to meet her, and hasn't returned home for a week. She must had been worried about me. "Where have you been Hope, don't you remember you have a mom here, can't you be a bit responsible and inform me, I had been worried sick and if not for your friends I would have been dead by now" hearing this I lost my smile and color on my face, ". Mom what happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I was checking her for any signs of wounds or trying to guess what happened. She replied " I.. I just fell unconscious and I your friends hadn't come searching for you, no one would have found me for atleast three days. I thought I lost you, I thought you left me like your" I didn't let her complete her words " I would.never do that to you mom, not even in your dreams think of me like that. You are all I have. Its.. mom I am sorry. I am so sorry. I went for Josie, to get her back, to right my wrongs. I won't do that again." Mom hugged me again comforting me " oh Hope! It will be okay. If you are sure that she is your always and forever, you will get her back" I sighed. "I never doubted that mom" and then I explained what happened since I left to how Josie forgot me and what I will do next. We bonded over till she comforted me to sleep.   
Now for you to know "have to love her all over again", you have to know our past....


	4. Your mom's right

Hope pov

"Hope", "Hope","Hooooooope, sweetie, what are you thinking? Back to here please" "mom, just thinking what more I can do for this city" " oh sweetheart, you are doing more than enough, helping kids go in right direction in their lives, gathering old people who are lost and" " yes mom, I know but I want to do more" "Hope you can do whatever you want. Live your life, but also let someone in, get settled in your life, I want to see you happy", "mom let it be. I am more than happy. If time comes someone will come, I don't want to rush my life" " okay, any plans today?" "I am going to play, ask my body guards not to follow me for once" I am getting tired of them following me. Sure they are helping me do good things without letting trouble near me but it's a bit annoying having them around everywhere. "No Hope I can't allow that. But I will ask them to give you protection from distance. They will be watching over you without you knowing, is that okay? I can't give you more than that" "yes mom, that is perfect. I am not saying no to protection. I need that very much. I just want to be free also. This is great arrangement for both our wishes." "Good now go and practise" I left my home to practise, Maya and Ethan are helping me in planning strategy for our next game. They are great friends, more like family, they help me in every deed that I want to accomplish. As we completed our practise and making our way to go to cafe we almost got hit by a truck. Thank god nothing happened to us three. Ethan immediately took snap of the truck to get number. We moved forward only to see some sort of commotion happening. Out of curiosity we made our way there. We saw a teenage girl in accident and all are standing watching like it was entertaining. We assumed the same truck did this so Ethan called his mom who is also a cop and asked her to catch the man. In a worry I called one of the guard to help that girl. He is about to come, before that happened we saw a brunette haired girl coming forward and giving first-aid to the victim, she seems like a doctor, she is facing opposite direction so I haven't seen her face. I think she is trying to get an ambulance here. Before she can do anything about it my guard came with our car and gave her the help she needed. We followed them to hospital to make sure everything is okay. Treatment is done. She is badly hurt and needed a surgery, we paid for her and asked the guard to handle remaining. In these times I am so grateful for the guards that are protecting me and helping me. Maya offered she would come hang out with me, Ethan left to meet his other friends. We reached home and got comfortable and are watching movie in living room. Mom is also there. I am lucky I have her. She is my balance in life and I am happy to be the same for her. This is my life, having them both here and nothing else is needed. But today a certain someone is invading my thoughts. I need to speak. "Mom I think I like someone and I don't know how do I approach" " woah! Wow who ? From When? And why are you only saying this now " mom said. Maya is shocked to even say something. I nudged her to say something. She shook her head and said "Hope, just don't joke around like that, I know you, you never saw anyone like that and I am with you almost 24/7 so no chance." I sighed this is ridiculous, it's just a few minutes, and I am saying like. I don't even know her name or anything about her. Seeing me lost in thoughts mom interrupted "Maya you know she won't joke about that, but Hope she has a point you never do anything without talking to us, you saying this now and already you like someone, nah we won't believe" yes mom is right. That is why I am discussing with them now. " That is what I am doing. I saw her today, and I felt something which I never had for anyone. Its like an instant connection." " Her!?" Maya says with a smirk. Mom is laughing out hard and waved her hand over Maya's face. " Your mom's right. Its a girl for you" " okay enough Maya, Hope say who is she? Where did you saw her? When will you introduce her?" Mom asks me every details about her without giving me time to reply. "How about I say I know nothing about her, not even name? " I replied sheepishly. They widened their eyes. This is sooooo not me. I continued saying looking at Maya, "there's this girl today who gave treated the victim right? She is the one. I kind of can't get her out of mind. There is this feeling saying I need to be with her, to know more about her. What should I do mom, shall I go after her? Or is it just a crush, I don't know what to do next and one more important thing don't laugh. I haven't seen her means I don't know how she looks " I poured out everything I am feeling at this moment. She knows what to do, she know me more than myself so I know I can talk to her when I can't think. She smiled and took me into her arms " Hope go and know who she is, meet her, talk to her, I am sure you will do great, there's this twinkle in your eye which I used to have when I am in Love. But If you are not sure, think about it. She seems like she cares about others. Who knows your Crush may turn into love if you meet her, go get the girl. " "Hope, as a friend I never saw you thinking about a girl, what if you haven't seen her, we can meet her tomorrow at the hospital,you will get her don't worry" Maya said with determination. I smiled and left for my room to sleep. Maya is staying the night, her and mom are still talking while watching the movie, i tried to sleep. But she is not leaving my mind so I let her thoughts invade me. After a lot of thinking I decided I will meet her. I know it is too soon but I believe in fate. There is this pull strong enough that says I already like her whoever she is. Yeah, I do.

Josie pov

After attending classes Lizzie and I went to park. I am enjoying the view and she is completing her work from class. I like this life as it is now. Lizzie is happy she and Mg are seeing each other, I am happy as I am. Dad and mom are content with us. Whatmore do anyone need. Peaceful life. We try to help as much as we could. After she completed her work we both made way to bus stop. On the way we saw a truck hitting a girl and speeding away. Without wasting time I ran towards her and checked her pulse and state of her injuries. I am trying to call an ambulance, but suddenly someone offered ride on their car. We took her to hospital and she had to go through a surgery we don't have any source to contact while we were thinking the same people who offered lift paid chargers for surgery and handled everything after that. After making sure the girl was recovering I went to those people and thanked them for helping. They said they are not who helped they are just following orders, their employer and she asked them to do everything needed. Wow! That person is very kind, I asked them to thank her instead. I also asked if I could have her number to thank her personally but they refused saying they can't do that without her permission. I sighed and left to ICU where the girl is resting. Lizzie came there to know if I am going home with her or not. I said I will stay for the night. The hospital belongs to the college we are studying, sometimes we have shifts here for practical purposes. So we convinced head of the divison to allow me this patient chart. After reaching home Lizzie called "Jo, I am home and I will inform dad. Don't worry, have something to eat. Do you need anything more?" "Lizzie, I.. I don't know how to say this." " Why Jo, what happened" "nothing to worry Lizz, it's just today the accident happened , the car that gave lift and the person who paid bill are the same, and she also came to hospital to check for the patient recovery. I want to see who she is. She seems to care for others and that is making me curious. I want to meet her and ask her why she helped." Lizzie laughed " Jo, sure we will ask about her to the guards. You are right she cares. We saw the truck driver who has to do this all had ran away but she who is a stranger took care of evrything. She is good one" " I know why you are laughing, this isn't like that Lizz, I just wanna thank her that's all" " oh yeah! We know how that will end" she is teasing me, " Jo I can't see your pout so don't even try" " haha you know me too better bye don't talk to me again" with that I cut the call. Who am I kidding, tomorrow first thing in the morning I will only call her. We can't stay mad at each other even if it is serious.


	5. Meet her as another person

Hope pov

In the excitement to meet her I woke up early than usual. I don't know if I can talk to her or not but the anxiousness is killing me. I was never interested in someone like this. Mom and Maya are still sleeping on couches in living room, I think they discussed about this till late night or early morning who knows. I went to a quick jog and after freshing up I made breakfast for three of us. Generally when we three hang out it is Maya that prepares breakfast so she will be suprised that I woke up early. After having shower and getting ready I left them sleeping, to go to hospital. I visited the patient and got to know that her name is Allison and she said she is an orphan. Something moved me to take care of her more. So I asked her if she would like to come with me. She asked if she will have a Home. I promised her she will eventually find home there. I am talking with Allison but also eagerly waiting for her. Its been three hours still no sign of her. Mom and Maya has been calling me asking when will I come home, I said bye to Allison and went to reception to ask about her. I asked her who the person admitted Allison they said that she is a student at the college related to hospital and sometimes works shifts there. I asked her name they said Josette, Josie. Josie, her name is beautiful. Its more exciting now thinking how she will look. Without seeing her I am being overwhelmed. They said she will come back next day. I felt a bit sad that I couldn't meet her. I was about to go when I heard the nurse calling someone, Josie. I looked at her direction her brunette hair welcomed me just like yesterday. As if destiny everything is moving in slow motion. She is turning slowly her hair covering her face, I can clearly see her from here. Slowly, she took her hair placing them behind her ear, her brown eyes resembling the calmness of Earth, there is shine in them like stars in sky... Those eyes are like a place where earth meets sky. Her smile can lighten up entire sky during night. I stayed like a statue there, just observing her. She is wishing everyone with a smile and all are wishing her in return with a genuine smile irrespective of their moods. She went to Allison and examined her and asking her how she is feeling. Allsion replied her saying she is feeling better. Allison saw that I am at door saying with a nod to come in. I gestured her to not notice me and continue her chat with Josie. She wondered and continued. Suddenly I heard Josie asking about me, I mean the person who helped Allison, my name and details. Allsion is about to say that I am here but before that I interrupted their conversation saying someone is asking for Josie in reception. Josie smiled at me thanking me for the intimation and turned towards Allison saying she will back to talk.  
Immediately I went forward and said "Allison, listen don't say her that it is me, just say what you think of me, I want to know what she thinks about me before actually meeting her" Allison just nodded. "Miss Hope do you like her" I was shocked with her question but also laughed at her way of addressing me. "First just call me Hope, second we are not going there" she just laughed at my reply " yes Hope you do like her don't worry I will help you to get her" oh why everyone is saying that they will help me to get her am I being that obvious. I left the room and waited till Josie came back. Allison described me and also said to Josie about my offer to get her a home. Josie is listening intently about me. She asked my name. I said don't say my name from afar. Allison said that she will ask the guards and will say to Josie the next day. Josie asked if I would me coming again. Knowing that I will come tomorrow Josie said that she would like to meet me. She asked Allison my number. I nod to give her. Josie entered my number and saved. Suddenly I was curious as to what name she gave me. I think Allison got the same doubt she asked Josie. Josie smiled and showed what she saved. Allison is smiling. I couldn't see what she saved contact as. They both said goodbyes and Josie left. I quickly walked back to Allison and sat beside her. "So you are meeting her tomorrow?" I just shrugged. " Why didn't you let me say your name?" " I just want to meet her first and say it directly to her" " oh I thought you have a master plan behind" I laughed " what kind of plan to introduce, nope just want to say to her myself" Allison smirked " like you can meet her as another person and enjoying her crush on you sort of" "oh my god, how do you come up with those, thinking of it seems like a different thrill if at all she really does have crush, come on we know it's not" "oh Hope! Believe me when I say she has, have you seen her when I am saying about you? She is listening with awe and is asking for more, who will want to know if not having interest" if this is true then I have hope(feel), that we can be together. "Allison you are not going to meet her tomorrow, let's discharge you tonight. I will meet her and get to know her more" she nodded " fine, on one condition, milkshake treat?" "For milkshake, I can never say no! By the way what did she showed you for contact?" She smirked " no! No good, that's smirk means you are not going to answer this, are you?" I really wanna know. Seems like I have to hack her phone to see that. Okay for now I gotta forget that.   
I helped her to wheelchair and took care of discharge papers. Guards shifted her to our childcare home me following behind. Allison is very happy that she is not alone anymore. I promised her to visit her once a week and she can call me anytime if needed. By the time I went back home in the evening Maya left. Mom and I discussed what happened and I showed her pic of Allison and me which we took when we reached childcare as per her likes. Going to sleep seems like very difficult task for me these days, guessing about the nickname and waiting for her message or call I spent half of my night awake. Feeling tired my eyes slowly shut everything off. 

Josie pov

Early in the morning I searched for guards, there are no where to be seen. I felt disappointed. I checked on the patient and she is still sleeping. I don't even know her name. In her chart she is admitted by someone with initials H.A.M is it even valid to name like this she isn't like celebrity right? to know her with just initials. Or is she? Oh no having body guards doesn't make one a celebrity. But her character does sketch her as one. Haha overthinking brain of mine is wasting time. I have to get ready to go to college. If I am late Lizzie will murder me. I left hospital and went to Lizzie's room. She is already sitting in living room with a stern look like she is expecting to answer her without asking. I laugh at her annoyed face showing how late I am, I just ignored her and went to my room. Took an apple and juice box, we both used bike to reach college. And then there we heard that first two classes are cancelled for management purposes and remaining will continue as it is, cancelled classes will be conducted on Sunday. Lizzie is so pissed off right now, "hahaha so much for that look, see Lizz 'cancelled' " Mg and I laughed so hard seeing Lizz. She shot a glare to mg which shut him up oh! But that won't work on me.. I asked her if she will come to hospital which is just beside college. "Nope Mg and I have to complete notes of next class which we thought we will do in this class. To our luck we got free" mg nodded and I left to meet my patient, I think I can say that(my patient). As I always spend my free time in doing shifts, I know most of the staff, wishing them makes my day, the smile they return contains some unknown feeling that gives a pleasant company all the day. I checked her condition and it is good, she is recovering very fast. " So, what's you name?" "I am Allison, you are Josie. Before you wonder I just asked the nurse" "how are you feeling now, is there any problem" " no no, I am feeling better" we talked about her while I was checking her temperature, blood pressure. She looked at the door and nodded, I think someone came for her, but noone came in. I asked her about the person that helped her while checking her scans. She hadn't replied for a minute, when I looked at her it seems like she is thinking what to say. Someone informed me that I am being called at the reception. I smiled at her and thanked her for informing. I took a glance at Allison " I will come back later, we will continue" she nodded. I left the room and headed towards nurse station. No-one asked for me specially, but as I am there one of the nurses asked me to help her with diagnosing certain patients records. After that I went to Allison's room again for the third time that day.   
I want to know more about her. I want to meet her. I want see her. And that is driving me to ask more and more to Allison. When I entered Allison described how she speaks with all the care showing in the world in sentences, Allison said that she offered her to go along with her as soon as she know Allison is alone, how she promised to give her Home, how she explained to take care of her in the future. That is so overwhelming, who would have thought one exists thinking of giving everything they need even as a stranger. "So, what is her name?" She thought for a while "oh I don't know? But if you want I can ask the guards, they wil say to me." "Hmmm k I would like to know her name, will she be coming again to see you?" "Yes, she said she will come tomorrow to take me with her" I felt relief that atleast I have a chance to meet. " I want to meet her, you have her number? If so can you give me? I just wanna thank her" she thought again for a while and asked my phone to enter her number. I look at the number and thought on how to save it without knowing her name. A nickname?!!!! Haha I just gave heart eyes smiley as her contact name. I saw her smile which has a smirk added. I said byes and went to classes. Explained everything to Lizzie, she kept forcing me non-stop to message her, but afraid of not getting reply I stopped myself, may be after meeting her tomorrow I can message her. With that thoughts I drift off to my dreamland of fairytales imagining how she looks, how this might happen in near future.


	6. I met your girlfriend

Josie pov

When I went to hospital I came to know that Allison got discharged yesterday evening but she said she they are going to do it today evening. Now how will get to know about her that person who helped her. I was so happy I could get to know her alas my fate can't get worst than this. I don't know anything about her, her name, how she looks, what she does, nothing! How will I even try to track her now. Lizzie came along with me today to do shifts also to meet her. Now either I have to search orphanages for Allison or the guards who all look same in those James bond attires or I have to wait for life to me another chance. I don't think any of those are going to happen. But I said to staff to notify me if any of them visits again. My bad, why will anyone try to come to hospitals just to see me. I totally forgot Allison gave me ñumber, how could I be such an idiot, I just have to build up courage to text her and pray that she replies, what even should I start with. I can't just text "hi stranger I got your number from Allison" right? I am not one to do so. Its been two weeks neither I texted nor I stopped checking with hospital staff about her. I should have got Allison's number instead but no my stupid brain is so excited for only that person that I forgot my basic sense. I tried to move on, see I am talking as if we were in love so silly. Lizzie is full on shouting at me if I drag her into any discussions. I tried to think of a nickname for her, Opal as of gem stone. So now Lizzie and I name her as Opal till we know her name. I even saved her contact as Opal, of course with heart eyes. I am waiting for right time to message her. After collage we go to hospital, ask for her then Mg and Lizzie drag me to home this has been routine for me since two weeks. My hopes have been dying day by day. My best friends are planning to get me to go out with them this weekend and I am trying to escape from their plans. Today they both ditched me and left me alone to go to hospital. I still made it my goal haha, after again getting disappointed by the 15th time I was walking down the alley to get to bus stop. Its been late in the night I don't even know time may be around ten, my phone died. This evening when I went to hospital suddenly an emergency took place I need to help them, so I hadn't got hint of time till I am done with the treatment. Have I ever mentioned how much I am afraid of dark no? Then listen one thing I would wish for if genie grants me with only one wish that will be to never be left with darkness as my company. As my luck favors me the most(get that sarcasm in the sentence) due to some grid failure this total street got power cut just at the time I came out of hospital. How I wish to have accepted the offer by one of the staff to give me lift till bus stop, nope I had to go and say I don't want to trouble you. Way to go Josie. I have been walking for a while now still it seems I just came half the way. Suddenly a car flashed it's headlights as if to help me cross the way, it stayed still untill I reached the lane that has power. Thank god! I continued my walk thanking that unknown driver for helping me. I reached bus stop and am waiting for the bus to come. Three men seems like they are drunk approached me and are saying some bad stuff. I carefully took pepper spray from my handbag but before I could use it, those three men dropped to ground in an instant. I was shocked what happened to them, four men looks like fbi officials stood before me and trying to check for pulse on the dropped men. I am still standing like a rock when they asked me if I am okay or not. Oh these guys are helping me, I replied them it's okay, I am good and they offered for a ride, I almost accepted that when one of them said okay to other and called a cab to drop me off, they even paid for the cab. I don't know what to say. I have never been in these situations and I am not one of the persons to act spontaneous. After reached home I ran to Lizzie's room and cried out in fear, so silly of me nah, if not for those men I dont know what would have happened. Lizzie comforted me, and we slept. For the next few days I have never went anywhere alone. I even stopped going to hospital. Now it's been a month almost. I lost hopes of getting to know Opal anytime near. We are in college, Lizzie and Mg are working on a project, I completed that with my partner yesterday so I thought of walking around the college for sometime. Its been long since I done that a walk around the college alone I love doing that keeps me calm. Someone crashed me and we both fell on ground. Good, who is this girl, never seen her here! She is pretty woah! Stop Josie she pushed you to fall, she might not have seen you, but this is a straight walkway, oh then why haven't you seen her, I am busy thinking? Maybe she is doing the same, oh no I am arguing with myself again. I have to stop doing that. She offered me her hand, I took it and got up. She looked at me as if she is shocked, does she know me? She said looking around as if looking for someone, " oh no! Not you again. I can't have arguments with her, she warned me to hurt next time" what? Who? Hurt? She is panicking? "I didn't do anything, I didn't deserve it, please say to her that this is just a fault, I just didn't see you were here please will you say to her Josie?" I said" you know me? How? Who are you talking about? Whom to should I say?" "You still didn't know about her, do you?" I replied confused "I don't know who you are, I don't get what you are saying" "I am Hope, a month back I followed you for three days till she stopped me, I am interested in you then but not after I met your girlfriend" "look I am still confused, I don't have a girlfriend I am not even interested in relationships for now" she left immediately saying sorry without giving me a chance to speak. Who is she talking about? My girlfriend? Haha very funny, is it some prank or what? Lizzie walked over to me and said we can go. We reached home, Mg said byes and left. From that day when I was saved he has been dropping us both daily. We went to bed, I still haven't said to Lizzie about today. I am thinking who is Hope talking about. Is it real, what she said. I don't know when I dozed off to sleep.

Hope pov

I woke up with a start, a dream where when I asked for Josie's friendship and she rejected saying she has no interest in making new friends due to her busy schedule, she already has lot of friends to take care of. Maybe seeing her wishing everyone with their names my consciousness is playing games with me, she took my number but hadn't messaged me. Lets see she might be tired yesterday, maybe I can get her text today. I went to Josie's college, I followed her from distance without her noticing me. She has done with her classes and went to hospital she learns from a nurse that Allison got discharged yesterday and got a bit disappointed. She continued her day she never once looked at her phone, I was hoping she might message me. If not to msg why did she asked my number. I felt a bit sad that she is not trying to find about me. Seeing her not trying I felt afraid to approach her. I am following her everywhere but can't get up and talk to her. I even talked to Dean of her college and offered to fund research in their R&D department to get allowance into college anytime, anywhere. I even got an id that I am member of the institution. Its been two weeks now still I got no text from her and she seems to not care about knowing me. She is going to hospital daily working shifts that are not hers, she is so kind with everyone she treats especially with kids too much cuteness at once. Today only she came to hospital Lizzie ang Mg didn't come along with her. Its late out but she is working till now. Ahhh! Finally she got off from work, and is walking to bus stop. Its dark in the alley, what happened to lights today! She is in fear I can see it on her face, I decided I will join her and ask for her to come along with me, will be it strange? Definitely so I called my guards to help her without knowing it's them. They are clever! They switched on headlights of our car and showed her way out of alley. Thank god. She reached to bus stop. I asked my men to help her get cab or bus before they reach there three men who are fully drunk are teasing her. My blood boiled, anger raised upto full head, my guards immediately went there and hit those drunkards. She stood there panicked. They helped her to settle and offered her a ride. Seeing her fiddle I instructed them through earphones to book her a cab and follow her till she reach home. Her safety ment everything to me in that moment. God! Help me now before I could fall deep. From that day I never saw her alone. Either Lizzie is there or Mg or someone I don't know of.


End file.
